


I Can Hold The Sky Of Stars In The Palms Of My Hands

by Anges_Bisous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freckles, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Bertholdt/Reiner - Freeform, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, My First Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?, imtrying, jeanmarco, marcojean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anges_Bisous/pseuds/Anges_Bisous
Summary: I’ll try to think of a different summary sometime.Freckles. They always stood out in the perfect ways, Jean loved freckles, and he loved Marco’s freckles the best.“I can hold the sky of stars in the palms of my hands.”
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 1





	I Can Hold The Sky Of Stars In The Palms Of My Hands

I have no clue what I’m doing at the moment, I’m so sorry. I probably look like a clown.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write that well and I know that this is going to be a sucky story because I am new to this. My apologies! I am usually writing at 1-3AM when I know I have classes at 5 AM, I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
